Cho'Gath/Estrategia
Estrategia Oficial Jugando con Cho'Gath *Cuando ataques con , procura colocarte de tal manera que puedas matar súbditos y hostigar a los campeones enemigos al mismo tiempo. *Si te cuesta trabajo devorar campeones, intenta comer súbditos hasta que seas más grande. *Usar sobre bichos junto con es una buena forma de obtener Vida y Maná. Jugando contra Cho'Gath *Comprar algunos objetos de vida reduce las probabilidads de que te mate rápidamente. *Concéntrate en impedir que alcance su máximo tamaño, o que lo recupere tras haberlo matado. * tiene una nube de humo que indica el área donde golpeará. Procura estar atento a ella para evitar que pueda combinar sus habilidades. Uso de Habilidades * permite a Cho'Gath mantener su vida y mana, haciendolo un gran solo en la linea. Aunque, aclaro, la restauración de mana es bastante baja - ya que se necesitas 4 oleadas de subditos para poder pagar el uso de . ** Matar presagios de es afectado por . * La poderosa disrupción de y el hecho de que ninguna de las habilidades de tiene enfriamiento reducido al subirlas de nivel hace a la reducción de enfriamiento sea muy valorable. Coloca en el camino de enemigos móviles, ya que es una habilidad retrasada. **Su naturaleza atrasada y su buen CC puede ser usada a tu favor ya que puede interrumpir mortiferas definitvas de supresión como de Warwick y de Malzahar, eso si puedes anticipar cuando serán usadas. Esto es realmente potente contra la definitiva ya que es un común iniciador de ganks, entonces puedes interrumpir eso colocando debajo de ti. * es una habilidad de fuerte daño AoE/silencio, especialmente en conjunto con . Por el hecho de que tus ataques básicos son cuerpo a cuerpo, puedes usar primero para lanzar por los aires al objetivo, luego acercarse lo suficiente y tratar de silenciarlos con , previniendo su escape o acto de represalia. Debido a la gran potencia de la ralentización de , es poco probable que esten fuera del rango de ataques básicos antes que el silencio expire, permitiendote rematarlos con tu definitiva si es posible. *Por cierto, si intentas usar en la dirección opuesta a la que te mueves, a menudo sera lanzado a un mal ángulo y eso será contra-productivo. * Teniendo al menos un nivel es una gran forma de farmear súbditos debido al daño linear en salpicadura, esto es bueno para activar . * y permiten a junglear. * A veces puede ser una buena idea desactivar para prevenirte de pushear tu linea y además de eso estar abierto a ganks enemigos. Si no desactivas esta habilidad mientras atacas una torreta, un campeón enemigo puede quedarse parado atras de la torreta y hacer que los golpees debido que causa daño tipo area of effect, haciendo que la torreta empiece a atacarte. * Si se te hace dificil rematar con a los campeones, intenta comer súbditos hasta que seas mayor, ya que el daño verdadero que infliges excede la vida de la mayoria de subditos. Es recomendable conseguir 6 acumulaciones primero rematando a subditos con y después de eso podrias usar tu definitva para rematar campeones, ya que el daño a los súbditos es significantemente mayor (particularmente en early-mid game, ya que tiene un daño base de 1000 hacia los súbditos, sin importar el nivel de ). ** Si buscas pushear la línea más rápido, lo mejor es usar en un súbdito artillero para hacerle una muerte instantánea ya que son los más difíciles de matar para tus pequeños súbditos. Sin embargo, ten en cuenta que si tienes 0 de Poder de Habilidad, la vida máxima del súbdito podría llegar a ser más de 1000 después de 12 minutos de juego, evitando conseguir una carga de . * Un círculo rojo aparecerá en campeones que mueran al usar en ellos . * puede ser un gran pusher. Usar para matar a los súbditos cuerpo a cuerpo, y para matar a los súbditos a distancia, para matar al súbdito artillero usar si es necesario, ayuda a acabar con los súbditos que falten. Sin embargo, es muy vulnerable si recibe una emboscada en territorio enemigo. Build usage * Buying a along with mana regen masteries allows spamming of and without risk of mana starvation, in addition to allowing him to gain health with . * Another good starting item is a allowing to stay in lane along with . * An early will grant an enormous amount of staying power in lane. provides hefty mana, health, and ability power which scales well with high base damage. * If your team has a tank already, can switch to an offtank ability power build in order to do more damage. Since already increases maximum health, he will still be difficult to take down. * Buying a will make very hard to kill if he stacks . Also, knock-up and slow will help you run after being revived. * Getting damage mitigation (Armor and Magic resistance) instead of Health is a good idea, since already grants a hefty amount of health. ** Items such as are excellent if you want Ability Power, as they increase resistances as well. * Since deals true damage to champions as well as minions, a caster build on can allow him to deal extreme damage to single targets and can easily execute unaware enemies especially late-game with his high amounts of AP. ** Investing in cooldown reduction items such as early allows more frequent use of his ultimate ability to build stacks quickly and/or to threaten enemy champions with its high burst damage more often. * is not as effective as it may be, as all his basic abilities deal area of effect damage, and his longest-ranged ability, , already includes a knock-up and a large slow. However, as is added to all his basic attacks, it could force his opponents to use their movement abilities to get out of his melee range only to be caught up by . Categoría:Estrategias de Campeones